


Spring Suffering

by allourheroes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Allergies, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki, mighty gods, are overcome by the most pathetic of afflictions: allergies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> Impalafortrenchcoats likes to turn anything and everything into a prompt. We both were suffering terribly with our allergies. She thought that should be a prompt. I hope someone else can get enjoyment out of our weirdness. :)

Spring came on stronger than ever in Asgard. The animals bred happily and often, enjoying the warmth in the air and the blossoming flowers, some brought back from Midgard by Odin Allfather. The plants were reproducing just as well as the creatures living among them, it seemed.

Many in the realm were affected by the spores sent out by them and one could not enter a room without someone sniffling and sneezing. They were strong and proud, the Aesir, not ones to fall prey so easily to the whims of nature.

Loki suspected the crossbreeding of Asgardian and Midgardian flora to be the cause of this sudden epidemic as the sons of Odin were so terribly afflicted by it, as well.

They lay side by side on the cool stone floor of the banquet hall, facing upwards. Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg were looking down upon them, eager to quest after something and hoping to raise their spirits. They were all unaffected by the pollen. Sif sniffled. Well, all but for the Lady Sif, although she hid it well--she was, after all, a great warrior, falling victim to something so simple was beneath her.

Thor and Loki, however, were miserable, without want nor will to move from their position. “Go away,” Loki told them at their questioning, wiping a hand over his watering eyes.

Thor sneezed. “I am sorry, my friends.”

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three left them then, perhaps looking down upon them in another sense.

Neither son of Odin could bring himself to feel anything other than mild annoyance in the state they were in.

As if the affliction were not terrible enough on its own, the heat was stifling. Thor rubbed at his itching face and when his arm fell back to the floor, it touched Loki’s.

Loki was moving away from it as if he’d been burned, “Watch it.”

They lay there in silence another moment and Thor spoke, “Brother?”

“Yes?” Loki’s voice was terse.

“Is there nothing else your magic can do for us?” He turned enough to look at Loki, who shook his head.

They had already discussed the one thing he could do to give them some reprieve--make them sleep. Thor was not yet willing to give up. He was the mighty god of thunder, bowed to no one--save for his father--and yet this affliction had made him weak, angry and frustrated at his situation. It was but a small relief to see his brother in the same position as he.

Thor and Loki were fully grown gods, and yet they could do nothing but sniffle and sneeze, eyes red and swollen.

Eventually, they let natural slumber overtake them, lulled by the heat of the day and tired from the wracking of their bodies which had so failed them.

It was dark before they awoke and the room was empty but for they two. No one had dared disturb the princes, not even Odin and Frigga--the latter simply because she had found the sight endearing, remembering how inseparable they had been as children.

Loki, despite his more recent rebellions, had tucked himself into his brother’s chest, curled around Thor. Blinking awake, he cursed himself for showing such weakness, even if only in sleep. He pushed at his brother’s chest.

Thor grumbled.

“Thor,” he shoved at him again, harder.

The god of thunder awoke, gasping for air--his lungs having been unable to function at their normal levels due to the terrible affliction cast upon them. “Loki?”

Loki sighed, his discomfort seeming to have passed now that it was far into the night. He was ready to resume his sleep elsewhere.

Thor sat up and, after a moment, the sons of Odin collapsed together into Thor’s chambers. Loki had planned to stay only a moment, to assure that his brother did not sleep in his armor. The two were stripped down to their breeches, Thor having needed to help Loki as long as his brother helped him.

Falling into Thor’s large bed, Loki found it was not difficult to become again enraptured by the comforting arms of sleep, and his brother--but not quite yet.

Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head affectionately, nuzzling into his brother’s soft black hair. Loki tilted his head up towards him. There was no light in the room, but the god of mischief attempted to meet Thor’s eyes.

It was comfortable, perhaps too much so.

Ever impulsive, Thor closed the distance between their lips, capturing his brother in a kiss.

“Brother…” Loki breathed against Thor’s lips, almost a question.

This was a moment neither had ever considered, bodies fit tight against each other in the chill of Thor’s chambers, so different from the overbearing heat they had suffered at the hands of earlier.

Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s again, with more pressure, and his brother’s lips parted for him, allowing him in.

Loki was usually in such control, unwilling to let others close to him. None but Thor truly saw him--caring for him deeply, defending him, accepting of him despite all of his tricks.

He bit at Thor’s bottom lip, the thunder god groaning.

Thor put a hand to Loki’s bare chest, hot against the cool flesh, placing himself over his brother.

He pulled away and Loki was overcome with confusion, fear at what they had done, how things had changed. The god of mischief would have hardened in anger, lashing out in his sudden feelings of humiliation, but Thor spoke.

“Loki.”

Loki loved his brother more dearly than anything and the way he had spoken his name now was quiet, barely above a whisper--it had only made his feelings stronger. It was unlike his usually boisterous brother to speak any word with such care. His chest tightened, wondering what would become of them and what any of this might mean. He knew he could never forget the way his brother was here, alone with him in the bed. What would the others think? Would this merely be fodder for later mockery? A trickster himself deceived?

Thor inhaled a deep breath, hair falling around his face…and sneezed.


End file.
